The present invention relates to an apparatus for the removal of liquids from containers. Apparatus of this type have long been known from the prior art. In addition, apparatus are known from the prior art which take the liquid out of the containers in such a way that the containers are compressed during the removal. Apparatus of this type frequently have two holding devices which are movable with respect to each other, as well as a removal device which can penetrate for example through a wall or a closure of the container into the latter in order to remove the liquid in this way. Frequently, however, it is relatively difficult to clean these removal devices.
The object of the present invention is therefore to make available an apparatus for the removal of liquids from deformable containers, and in particular from plastics material containers, which permits or facilitates respectively an invariably hygienic removal of the liquid.